The Fetish
by Silent Poetry
Summary: Como pode o mágico fundir-se com o real? Como pode o sonho e a realidade viver lado a lado? Como a mágica pode acontecer? E que consequência algo tão fantástico pode trazer! Abra seus olhos... Abra sua mente... Descubra a mágica...
1. Carta Aos Leitores

Gente, este é o meu primeiro Fic, baseado num Original que tem por autora Dark Neherenia. Como sempre, Inuyasha não me pertence, blá, blá, blá...

_**The Fetish**_

O destino de alguns humanos é mesmo fascinante. Cada um é fadado a viver uma história diferente, pontuada por acontecimentos alegres, tristes, e algumas vezes, absolutamente inesperados, daqueles que a gente só imagina em sonhos maravilhosos ou, simplesmente, nem imagina.  
Esquecer que a mágica existe é um erro muito comum cometido pelos seres humanos. O que é uma grande pena, pois existem pessoas (como eu) que dedicam sua vida à magia e ao sonho de unir, em um só mundo, o que é real e o que é imaginário. Mas essa indiferença não será capaz de impedir que esse sonho se realize. Na verdade, ele já começou. Em um lugar inesperado, de maneira inesperada, com uma pessoa absolutamente normal...  
O que vou lhes contar a seguir é a mais pura e fantástica verdade que meus olhos já presenciaram, resultado de minha maior e mais complexa obra. A prova viva de que a mágica está mais perto do que suas mentes incrédulas podem imaginar e de que o sonho não morre nunca, mesmo quando todos os olhos se fecham para ele...

Atenciosamente,  
O Mago da Verdade Maior.


	2. A Mágica Está Aqui!

**00 – A Mágica Está aqui!**

_Uma sombra corria por meio de árvores e algumas raras tochas que iluminavam o ambiente... _

_Ela para na frente de um buraco, joga uma caixa dentro e a tampa com terra. _

_: - A mágica está aqui! _

_Eis que, do meio da escuridão, uma multidão com tochas e cruzes em punho surge... Uma outra sombra observava tudo atrás de uma árvore..._

Um telefone toca...

"- Alô?"

"- Kagome-chan, eu sinto informar, mas você perdeu a hora... NOVAMENTE!"

"- Desculpe chefe!"

"- Você sabe que eu sempre desculpo, agora ande rápido... O setor fica tão vazio sem você..."

"- Certo..." Kagome congelada em cena 2D

Ela desliga o telefone e se levanta irritada...

"- Que droga! Todo dia!"

Vai para o banheiro resmungando...

"- Por que eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que o meu dia não será bom?"

Ela joga um pouco de água no rosto...

"- Ora! Qualquer dia que comece com um telefonema do Miroku é péssimo!"

Kagome continua a resmungar, mas ao se olhar no espelho vê as imagens do sonho e calando-se, fica um pouco pensativa...

"- Sonho sinistro... Fogo, cruz, barulho... Vultos... O que será que havia naquela caixa?"

Ela olha para um relógio dentro do banheiro e se apressa...

Algum tempo depois, Kagome sai do prédio correndo e antes de conseguir atravessar a rua, vê que o sinal abre...

"- Droga!"

Um ônibus passa direto do ponto...

"- Perdi de novo!"

O sinal fecha... Ela atravessa contrariada e para no ponto...

"- Será que eu só consigo pegar esse ônibus quando ele se atrasa?"

Um outro ônibus pára no ponto e, distraída com seus resmungos, entra nele...

Logo nos primeiros minutos de viagem, Kagome percebe que o itinerário do ônibus não lhe é familiar...

"- De hoje eu não passo..."

Ela desce do ônibus transtornada...

"- Excelente... Peguei o ônibus errado e agora estou mais atrasada ainda... Ai, o Miroku vai me dar "aquele" sermão... E vai me fazer entrar na sala dele... Ai, mas que droga de dia!"

Kagome olha para um telefone público...

"- Bem que eu poderia inventar uma desculpa para não aparecer lá hoje..."

Ela não hesita, pega o telefone e disca um número...

"- Estúdio de desenhos, bom dia... Setor de Criação e Desenvolvimento de Esboços... Furata Miroku."

"- Chefe?"

"- Kagome-chan, onde você está? Está muito atrasada, ouviu? Vamos ter que conversar..."

A menção do verbo "conversar" apavorou completamente Kagome. Poucas coisas no mundo eram capazes de perturbá-la tanto quanto as tais "conversas" na sala da chefia de seu setor. E ela estava a caminho de uma que prometia ser especialmente desagradável.

"- Eu?"

Ela olha para a calçada e vê uma farmácia...

"- Estou na farmácia..."

"- Na farmácia? O que aconteceu com minha melhor funcionária?" – Miroku tinha um tom de preocupação na voz.

"- Não sei bem." - respondeu aliviada, ao perceber que a desculpa havia sido convincente, e decidiu levar adiante a encenação – "Não estou passando muito bem. Uma forte dor no peito, a cabeça girando. Não se importa se eu me atrasar um pouco mais, não é?"  
"- CLARO QUE NÃO! Você não pode trabalhar doente! Fique em casa, tire o dia de folga! Vou sentir muito a sua ausência, mas seu bem estar vale qualquer sacrifício!"  
"- Muito obrigada chefe!"

"- Mas, por favor, amanhã chegue bem cedo aqui... Pra compensar o tempo em que eu fiquei longe de você..."

"- Ok... Até mais, chefe..."

Ela desliga o telefone e respira fundo...

"- Dia de folga... Como é bom pronunciar essas palavras..."

Logo ao lado da farmácia, uma loja de materiais de desenho chama a atenção de Kagome...

"- Hum... Materiais de trabalho! Acho que uma pobre desenhista doente e assediada pelo chefe tem o direito de ir às compras..."

Ela atravessa a rua e para na frente da vitrine da loja...

"-Nossa, quantos lápis novos... Faz realmente muito tempo que eu não renovo meu material..."

Ele continuava a observar os objetos expostos, quando bem no cantinho da vitrine avista uma caixinha... No mesmo momento, imagens do seu sonho vêm à sua mente...

"- Essa caixa... Parece a caixa do meu sonho!" - Kagome fala espantada.

Ela entra na loja correndo...

"- Em que posso ajudá-la?"

"- Eu quero aquela caixa que está na vitrine!"

"- Ah... AQUELA?"

Ela vai até a vitrine e retira a caixa...

"- O que há aí dentro?"

"- Nada de mais... Dois lápis feitos a mão pelo ex-dono da loja... Ele me contou que encontrou essa caixa enterrada e que dentro dela havia apenas dois grafites... Uma história meio mirabolante, mas foi o que ele me contou... Acho que inventou isso para impressionar os clientes..."

"- Enterrada? Encontrou enterrada? E onde está esse homem? Eu posso falar com ele?"

"- Acho que não... Ele morreu há alguns anos..."

"- Que pena... Mesmo assim, eu tenho que levar essa caixa de qualquer jeito! Qual é o preço?" - Kagome fica nitidamente desapontada.

A atendente mostra o preço para Kagome...

"- Isso tudo?"

"- Por isso ninguém nunca se interessou em comprar! A embalagem é atrativa, mas o preço não compensa..."

"- A senhorita é muito sincera... Mas eu tenho que pagar esse preço! Deve ser algo realmente muito bom, pra eu até sonhar com ela..."

"- Você tem dinheiro?"

"- Tudo isso não..."

"- Bem, eu percebi que você realmente se interessou, então, já que isso aí tá encalhado há tanto tempo... Eu faço pela metade do preço!"

"- Fechado!"

Ela puxa a carteira do bolso e alguns minutos depois sai da loja satisfeita...

"- Bem, foi caro, sinal que deve ser realmente importante... Pra eu quebrar assim meu orçamento..."

Kagome põe a caixa na bolsa e sai andando...

Algumas horas depois, assim que chega em seu apartamento, abre sua bolsa e pega a caixa...

"-Vamos ver que bom negócio eu fiz!"

Ela olha novamente todos os detalhes da caixa...

"- Uma embalagem de ferro para dois lápis... Acho que eu paguei a mais por isso..."

Ela abre a caixa, com uma olhar ansioso, que logo depois é substituído por um de decepção...

"- Eu paguei tão caro por isso?"

Dentro da caixa havia dois pequenos lápis, não tinham mais de 10 centímetros, sendo que um deles estava quebrado...

"- Eu não acredito! Ainda tem um usado! É por isso que nunca vendeu! Preciso aprender a não confiar em vendedoras de lojas de materiais de desenho... Mas ora eu volto lá amanhã! Vou devolver ..."

O telefone toca e é ignorado... Depois de mais dois toques a ligação cai na secretária...

"- Kagome-chan, como está? Vou tentar sair mais cedo do trabalho para ver minha funcionária favorita! Alimente-se bem e não pegue nenhuma friagem! E saiba que estou morrendo de saudades!"

A ligação cai... Ao lado do telefone, Kagome olhava para o aparelho com o rosto tomado por uma expressão que misturava irritação e desgosto.

"- Mas eu não estou! Por mim ficaria doente para o resto da vida! Estava demorando! Acho que nem em casa eu tenho paz..." – Kagome fala irritadíssima.

Ela joga a caixa de lápis para o lado e deita-se no sofá...

"- Há quanto tempo eu não tenho uma tarde livre... Acho que vou aproveitar para arrumar o apartamento... Não... Vou colocar minhas ilustrações em ordem... Isso... Vou fazer isso... Depois vou colocar ordem no apartamento também e vou ligar para alguma amiga... Faz muito tempo que eu não falo com uma amiga... E acho que também vai dar tempo de levar as roupas na lavanderia..."

Assim ela continua programando-se até, sem perceber, cair no sono...

_Uma mulher com kimono branco e vermelho corria por meio de árvores e algumas raras tochas que iluminavam o ambiente. _

_Ela pára na frente de um buraco, joga um caixa dentro e o tampa com terra. _

_: - A mágica está aqui! _

_Eis, que do meio da escuridão, uma multidão com tochas e cruzes em punho surge... Um homem pele de babuíno observava tudo atrás de uma árvore... " _

"- Novamente esse mesmo sonho?"

Ainda exaltada pelo susto, ela vai para o banheiro e joga um pouco de água no rosto...

Novamente, quando se olha no espelho, ao invés de sua imagem, vê nitidamente a aparência do homem com quem acabara de sonhar...

"- Eu ainda não entendi o que quer dizer esse sonho... Talvez se eu conseguir desenhar esse homem, isso tudo venha a ganhar algum sentido!"

Ele volta para a sala, pega uma folha de papel e olha para a caixa jogada no chão...

"- Vamos ver se pelo menos esse lápis tem alguma utilidade!"

Ela pega um dos lápis e dando os primeiros traços no papel começa a desenhar o homem...

"- Hum... Ele parece ideal para a próxima história do estúdio... Bonito... Atraente e com um olhar misterioso..."

Ela continua desenhando e a medida que evoluía o trabalho, ficava mais empolgada... Sua obra parecia ganhar vida própria e o desenho surgia como se o lápis o estivesse desenhando sozinho.

"- Ideal! Perfeito!"

Depois de cerca de vinte minutos, finalmente termina o desenho e assina a obra... Antes que pudesse apreciar o resultado final, a campainha toca... Ela olha a hora...

"- Ah não... Pela hora, só pode ser ele..."

Com passos quase inaudíveis, Kagome vai até a porta e olha pelo olho mágico...

(sussurrando): "- Miroku! Ah, eu não mereço isso! Não mesmo!"

Em uma atitude quase infantil, Kagome sai correndo para o quarto e se enfia embaixo de cobertas...

"- Se eu estiver dormindo, não vou ter que abrir a porta, e a minha consciência não vai pesar... Eu estou dormindo, estou dormindo, estou dormindo..."

A campainha toca novamente... Do lado de fora, Miroku põe o ouvido na porta...

"- Acho que ela está dormindo..."

Ele respira fundo...

"- É uma pena... São em momentos como esse que eu gostaria de ter as cópias das chaves desses apartamentos! Mas, o jeito é deixar um bilhetinho..."

Ele puxa um papel e uma caneta de dentro do paletó, escreve um bilhete, coloca embaixo da porta do apartamento e vai embora...

Enquanto Kagome tentava dormir e Miroku escrevia seu bilhete, na sala do apartamento, alguns pequenos brilhos coloridos iluminam o desenho de Kagome... Subitamente a folha desaparece e em seu lugar, sobre a mesa de centro, um homem surge sentado...

Ele era alto e esbelto, com longos cabelos ondulados e negros, que atingiam a metade de suas costas...

Sua pele branca contrastava com seus olhos negros e sombra roxa, que observavam o local extremamente curiosos...

": - Onde estou?"

Ele olha tudo ao seu redor...

": - Isso me parece a estranha "realidade"... O mundo externo..."

Ainda cauteloso com tudo que estava vendo, o homem caminha até o quarto de Kagome e a encontra dormindo...

": - Um ser humano... Tão estranho..."

Ele volta para a sala...

": - É incrível estar na realidade! Mas como eu vim parar aqui? Essa não é a casa do criador... E aquela mulher não é o criador... Então... Como eu posso estar aqui? Eu fui desenhado... Aquela mulher me desenhou... Que tipo de magia ela usou?"

Ele senta-se sobre a mesa e fica um pouco pensativo enquanto passeia o olhar pela sala...

Sua expressão muda subitamente quando ele avista o lápis ao seu lado...

": - Será que esse objeto é... Isso é... A lenda... A lenda me trouxe para cá!"

Com um pouco de temor, ele pega o lápis e o observa perplexo...

": - Será que... É ela?"

O homem pega uma folha de papel e, temeroso, desenha um dado na folha... Depois que assina, alguns pequenos brilhos coloridos iluminam o desenho... A folha desaparece e em seu lugar, um pequeno dado aparece sobre a mesa... Ele olha encantado...

": - É ela! Ela é real... E eu a encontrei... Eu a tenho em meu poder!"

Ele pega o lápis e olha encantado... Depois de lembrar-se de algo, sua expressão de alegria se fecha...

": - Mas... A lenda dizia algo sobre um par... E aqui só tem um..."

Um olhar maléfico toma conta de seu rosto...

": - E eu vou encontrá-lo..."

Ele se levanta da mesa, começa a procurar, mas acaba esbarrando no abajur e chutando uma caixa de ferro para longe...

": - Porcaria de caixa idiota!"

No quarto...

Kagome (despertando subitamente): "- Que barulho foi esse?"

Ela acende a luz do quarto...

Da sala, ele vê a luz acender...

": - Droga! Ela acordou! É melhor eu sair logo daqui..."

Ele pega o dado que estava sobre a mesa, uma folha de papel jogada entre outras várias e abre um sorriso ansioso...

": - Vamos ver se ela faz melhor que um dado..."

Com passos apressados, ele abre a janela e pula...

Kagome chega na sala e acende a luz...

"- Eu jurava ter ouvido uma voz aqui..."

Ela vê um bilhete embaixo da porta...

"- "Kagome-chan, estive aqui. Espero que esteja melhor. Sonhe com os anjos. Do eternamente seu, Miroku". Bleargh!"

Com uma expressão de profundo desgosto, ela amassa o bilhete, joga a bolinha de papel para trás e olha a hora.

"- Acho que vou dormir mais um pouquinho só... Depois eu acordo e janto..."

Esquecendo de vez o motivo que a havia acordado, ela vai para o quarto e deita novamente...

Na rua, o homem caminhava sem rumo...

": - Ainda bem que eu consegui escapar dali antes que aquela criatura me visse! Não deixaria ela tocar na lenda agora que a tenho comigo..."

Ele olha para o lápis em sua mão...

": - Mas a outra parte está lá na casa dela, em algum lugar... Como é que eu vou conseguir voltar lá para recuperá-lo? Será que tudo para mim tem que dar errado?"

Ele continua caminhando sem destino certo...

Já é noite na cidade...

No apt de Kagome, ela continuava dormindo e o telefone tocava sem parar...

No outro lado da linha...

Mir: "- Que inferno! Será que a Kagome-chan está bem?"

Ele desliga o telefone...

"- Vou tentar só mais uma vez!"

Ele disca novamente e novamente a ligação cai na secretária...

"- E essa será a última vez..."

Ele fica discando por muitas "últimas vezes"...

Assim, a noite passa sem que Kagome, perdido entre seu sono e Naraku, que vagava pela cidade em busca de uma solução para seus problemas, percebessem...

O sol começa lançar seus raios e iluminar a cidade...

Kagome acorda...

"- Caramba! Já amanheceu?"

Oi pessoas!

Esse é o meu primeiro fanfic então dêem um desconto, ok?

Espero pelo menos alguns comentários!

Se ninguém comentar eu vou ficar mto triste e não escrevo mais XD

Kisses, ja ne!


	3. A Criação do Aliado

_**o.o Nossa comentaram! As devidas respostas à fic estarão no fim de cada capítulo! Ah, e só pra avisar, estarei atualizando toda sexta ou sábado **_

_**Obrigada mesmo por estarem lendo!**_

_**No último capítulo...**_

_Ele disca novamente e novamente a ligação cai na secretária... _

"_- E essa será a última vez..." _

_Ele fica discando por muitas "últimas vezes"... _

_Assim, a noite passa sem que Kagome, perdida entre seu sono e Naraku, que vagava pela cidade em busca de uma solução para seus problemas, percebessem... _

_O sol começa lançar seus raios e iluminar a cidade... _

_Kagome acorda... _

"_- Caramba! Já amanheceu?" _

**01 – A Criação do Aliado**

Kagome olha a hora...

"- Eu não estou atrasada!"

Ela olha o telefone...

"- Não tocou!"

Se levanta...

"- Acordar sem o telefonema do Miroku? Este dia não poderia ficar melhor! Acho que hoje é meu dia de sorte!"

Ela vai para o banheiro e se arruma com toda a tranqüilidade...

Cerca de meia hora depois, ela revirava algumas folhas que estavam sobre a mesa..

"- Onde foi parar aquele desenho? Eu tinha deixado ele sobre a mesa ontem!"

Ela continuou a revirar as folhas, até pisar na caixa de ferro...

"- Hã! Eu não paguei o absurdo que eu paguei para você ficar jogada embaixo da mesa!"

Kagome pega a caixa e sem olhar seu conteúdo a coloca dentro da bolsa...

"- Mas eu ainda não achei o desenho..."

Ela se abaixa para continuar procurando, mas o telefone toca...

"- Hoje eu não atendo, Miroku! Chegarei na hora certa! Nada de conversinhas particulares!"

Ela pega a bolsa e sai do apt...

"- Mais tarde eu procuro..."

Quando chega ao ponto de ônibus, olha a hora...

"- Ele ainda não passou!"

Kagome atravessa a rua triunfante e vai na direção do ponto de ônibus, que ainda não havia partido, prova de que realmente este seria seu dia de sorte...

A empresa para onde se dirigia ficava em um prédio na avenida principal da cidade. A construção não era nenhum arranha-céu, mas não deixava de chamar a atenção dos que passavam na rua e reconheciam, do alto de seus dez andares, o letreiro "Estúdio de Desenhos S/A.".

"- Bom dia pessoal!" - entrou sorridente e caminhou até sua prancheta.

Além da sua, existiam outras nove, harmoniosamente espalhadas pelo local. Separadas em dois grupos de cinco, as pranchetas formavam um corredor que conduzia até uma porta, identificada por uma placa que dizia: "Chefia do Setor de Criação e Desenvolvimento de Esboços" e, um pouco abaixo, outro bilhete -escrito à mão- trazia o aviso "Não entre sem bater".

Assim que Kagome se acomoda em sua prancheta, a porta da sala de chefia se abre e um homem alto e esbelto, com cabelos escuros e presos num pequeno rabo de cavalo, sai de dentro dela e a encara com seus olhos profundamente azuis e brilhantes.

"- Higurashi Kagome, eu preciso que você vá até a minha sala... Pra eu ver seu atestado médico."

(congelando): "- Bem... eu..."

"- Agora."

Miroku entra em sua sala...

"- Droga, droga, droga! Como pude esquecer disso? É claro que ele iria exigir uma prova de que eu realmente estava doente! E eu não tenho nenhuma!" - praguejou, enquanto caminhava nervosa até a porta da sala.

Bateu uma vez e percebeu que ela estava apenas escorada. Com um leve empurrão e toda a má vontade do mundo, entrou no local e se deparou com Miroku, sentado à sua mesa, com os dois pés descansando sob ela, o lápis na boca e ostentando um olhar que fez Kagome se arrepender de ter amanhecido viva. Odiava ter que estar naquela sala.

"- Bom dia, chefe..."

"- Bom dia, Kagome chan..."

Ela entra no local se senta acuada...

"- Bem chefe..."

"- Aw...Você me derrete quando fala assim, sabia?..."

"- É que eu não trouxe atestado médico..." – disse, ignorando completamente a pergunta.

"- E quem quer atestado médico?"

"- Eh... Você?"

"- Ah! Isso foi só pra você vir até a minha sala, sem chamar a atenção dos outros... Tínhamos que falar em particular... Eu estava muito preocupado... Te liguei muito, sabia?"

"- É eu sei... Eu ouvi as **_seis_** mensagens na secretária..."

"- Espero que elas tenham ajudado na sua recuperação. Você já... Melhorou?"

"- Já, eu estou ótima! Nova em folha!" – Respondeu prontamente, a fim de querer encerrar logo a conversa.

Um sorriso aliviado toma a expressão do chefe de setor, que se levanta, caminha vagarosamente e pára às costas de Kagome, aproximando-se o bastante para se fazer ouvir com um sussurro.

"- Fico muito feliz em saber disso. Então volte ao trabalho... 'Kawaii'..."

"- Já estou indo!" - respondeu, enquanto se afastava o mais rápido possível na direção da porta da sala. Tropeçando nos próprios pés ela sai do local, embaixo do olhar encantado de seu chefe.

O dia passa rapidamente...

Tentando ignorar aquele desagradável acontecimento, ela começa o trabalho e distrai sua atenção por várias horas.   
Por várias horas, também, a atenção da criação de Kagome fica distraída. Completamente entretida com seus pensamentos, ela vaga por toda a noite e quase toda a manhã, tentando se familiarizar com o novo mundo onde se encontrava. Não sentiu fome, frio, medo ou sono. Apenas continuava andando, sem saber exatamente o que a esperava em cada esquina.  
Ele se senta em um banco, olha para o lápis e para a folha de papel em branco que havia pegado no apartamento...

": - Me sinto muito sozinho aqui... Acho que preciso de uma aliada... Mas preciso de um 'quartel general' também... Preciso de roupas novas... Ah! Eu preciso de tantas coisas! Mas... Se eu usar o lápis pra fazer isso tudo, não vai sobrar nada pra realizar o que eu sempre quis..."

Ele olha relutante para o lápis e para uma flor ao lado do banco...

"- Acho que já tenho uma idéia para descobrir se devo ou não usar o lápis..."

Ele pega a flor e começa a arrancar as pétalas...

"- As flores nunca mentem! Devo usar o lápis, não devo usar o lápis, devo usar o lápis, não devo usar o lápis, devo usar o lápis..."

Só fica uma pétala na flor...

Ele fica contrariado e joga o talo e a pétala restante para trás...

"- Devo usar o lápis e pronto!"

O brilho maldoso nos olhos do homem se acentuava ainda mais, à medida em que ele desdobrava a folha de papel. Tudo parecia simples, agora que tinha o lápis em suas mãos. Poderia desenhar o que fosse necessário para concretizar seu plano. Seu grandioso plano.  
Começou a dar os primeiros riscos, antes mesmo que pudesse ter consciência do que estava fazendo. Suas mãos passeavam livremente pela folha, traçando as curvas e descrevendo, detalhadamente, tudo o que desejava que aquele desenho tivesse. A sensação de que suas mãos trabalhavam independente à sua mente era maravilhosa. Podia ver sua criação surgindo como se outra pessoa a estivesse fazendo.

"- Hum... Está ficando boa! Não sabia que eu tinha essa habilidade. Realmente, me supero a cada dia. - comentou orgulhoso de si - Mas vamos ver o que mais ela deve ter. Ah, sim. Inteligência. Muita inteligência! Não quero perder meu valioso tempo ensinando coisas que qualquer criatura deve saber. Tem que levar nossa missão muito à serio. Não quero me aborrecer com uma aliada irresponsável. E, claro! Tem quer ser bonita! Não tanto quanto eu, claro. Mas beleza é essencial."

Depois de um longo tempo, ele termina o desenho de uma garota...

"- Acho que isso é suficiente..."

Ele assina o desenho...

"- Esse é o momento... Um, dois, três, quatro... Cinco..."

Alguns pequenos brilhos coloridos iluminam o desenho...

A folha desenhada desaparece, deixando em seu lugar, sentada sobre o banco, uma jovem... Era mais baixa que seu criador, mas não tinha um corpo esbelto... Seus cabelos eram lisos e longos, em um tom branco, os olhos sem brilho ostentavam um olhar indiferente, que depois de passear por todo o local, páram ao ver o homem que a desenhou...

"- Você quem me criou?"

"- Eu mesmo! Prazer sou Naraku!"

"- Nome estranho..."

"- Também acho, mas nós não nos daremos bem se começarmos assim..."

"- Desculpe..."

"- Tudo bem... Hum... Você é bonita... Qual é mesmo seu nome?"

"- Eu não sei..."

"- É verdade! Eu esqueci de te dar um nome! Deixe-me ver... Que tal Kanna?"

"- É um bom nome..."

"- Sério? Ninguém nunca gostou!"

"- Foi você quem me deu..."

"- É... Tem razão..."

Naraku vira-se de costas...

"- Acho que exagerei na dose de seriedade!"

Ele volta-se novamente para Kanna...

"- Agora que você já tem um nome... Acho que podemos conversar... E temos muito para conversar! A princípio, temos que montar planos... Se é que você sabe o que é isso..."

"- Prometo me empenhar em descobrir..."

"- Eu sei... Agora vamos..."

Algum tempo depois, Kagome estava trabalhando sobre sua prancheta quando ao terminar uma ilustração lembra-se do lápis...

"- Hum... Vou tentar desenhar aquele homem de novo!"

Ele pega o lápis e testa sua ponta na prancheta... Quando ia dar os primeiros traços na folha, uma jovem se aproxima dela...

"- Kagome, o Miroku tá te chamando! Disse que é urgente!"

"- Ah, claro... Urgente... Pela 5º vez hoje..."

Ela levanta e vai na direção da sala de Miroku, abandonando sua idéia... Mas no local da prancheta no qual havia sido feito o risco abre-se uma pequena rachadura...

O sol começa a se despedir da cidade... O céu mesclado com as cores do entardecer era cenário para a saída dos funcionários e para a conversa de Naraku e Kanna, que durou toda a tarde...

Naraku, já dando sinais de cansaço, ainda estava sentado no mesmo banco e olhava desapontado para o lápis...

"- Hum... Que lápis pequenininho... Acho que não vai dar para fazer porcaria nenhuma com ele... E além do mais, terei que usá-lo novamente para construir nosso..."

"- Quartel General?"

"- Exatamente! Como você sabe?"

"- Você já repetiu algumas vezes... Mas não acho que será preciso..."

"- Como não! Vamos dormir ao relento? Ou simplesmente não vamos dormir?"

"- Pra mim tanto faz... Mas os humanos moram em casas ou pequenas casas, que eles chamam de apartamentos..."

"- Certo, mas eu sou um desenho, não um ser humano!"

"- Mas, sempai, você não acha que chamaríamos muita atenção se uma base surgisse da noite pro dia no meio de uma cidade como esta?"

"- Hum... Sabe que eu não havia pensado por esse lado? É! Você é muito inteligente! Huhuhu..."

"- Você me fez assim..."

"- Aw... É verdade! Estou orgulhoso de mim! E eu também gostei de ser chamado de "sempai"... huhuhuhu..."

"- Então alugar um apartamento seria o melhor a fazer..."

"- Essa é uma boa sugestão!"

"- Obrigada..."

Naraku vira-se de costas para Kanna, com os olhos brilhando...

"- Ela também é educada! Cada vez mais orgulhoso de mim!"

Ele volta novamente sua atenção para a aliada...

"- Então vamos logo alugar esse apartamento!"

"- Agora? Acho que não devemos nos arriscar a sair de noite pela cidade em busca de qualquer lugar... E além do mais, não temos dinheiro..."

"- Quer dizer que teremos que ficar aqui?"

"- Desconfio que sim... Se passamos o dia todo nesse lugar, podemos ficar mais um pouco... Amanhã procuraremos outro lugar, com mais calma..."

"- Não estou gostando dessa parte..."

Ele senta no banco e olha para o céu...

"- Eu não gostaria de estar aqui... Mas já que estou, vou ter que fazer alguns sacrifícios... A começar pelo meu sono de beleza..."

"- Falou comigo, sempai?"

"- Não Kanna... Falei comigo mesmo..."

"- ?"

Já é noite na cidade...

Kagome chega em casa, joga as chaves em cima da mesa, sua bolsa no chão e se joga em cima do sofá...

"- Ah! Isso não é vida... Aturar de seu chefe todos os dias comentários do tipo: "minha funcionária favorita, kawai, fofinha..." Com tantos chefes no mundo, por que logo ele tinha quer ser o meu?"

Kagome permanece resmungando, até olhar os papéis jogados pelo chão e se lembrar do desenho que havia perdido...

"- Onde eu posso ter colocado esse desenho?"

Ela olha para o apartamento, totalmente desarrumado...

"- É... Acho que o dia podia ter mais de 24 horas... Só assim sobrava tempo para eu arrumar isso aqui..."

Ela desiste de procurar, mas permanece deitada tentando puxar de sua memória o lugar onde deixou o desenho pela última vez...

br br br br 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Olá!

Gente obrigada mesmo pelos reviews! Só assim pra eu me empenhar a escrever!

IrvinE - Eh suspense no começo é tudo que eu consigo botar! Se não for o suspense minha história ainda não teria conteúdo XD Vai demorar ainda para se dar de cara com o Mago Da Verdade Maior, ateh lá mais confusões e suspense \o\

br 

mari- Oh thx por ler minha fic! Sabe como é o suspense é a base de tudo! Se não dor o suspense o q prenderia o pobre leitor disto? XD E sim, sim, estarei mandando o mail agora o/

Sango-Web - Ohh obrigada pessoa! E sim esta é minha primeira fanfic! Obrigada por deixar seu comentariozinho! Você escritora como eu deve saber como é bom ter comentários XD a gente se sente tão inspirada XD O romance? Casal principal Kagome-Inuyasha, mas ainda tenho alguns planos em mente de colocar Sango-Miroku, Ayame-Kouga e por aí vai... mas são só planos o/

Menininha das trevas - Obrigada pessoa \o/ Ah a Kagome não está sempre atrasada para o trabalho... só na maior parte das vezes XD Já q comentou na minha humilde ficzinha, lerei a sua com o maior prazer! Kisses!

Samy Higurashi - Oie! Ta gostando? Que bom! Eu também to adorandooo escrever! Não demorarei, isso eu garanto! Bjos!


	4. Uma Surpresa Ao Acordar

_**No último capítulo...**_

"_- Onde eu posso ter colocado esse desenho?" _

_Ela olha para o apartamento, totalmente desarrumado... _

"_- É... Acho que o dia podia ter mais de 24 horas... Só assim sobrava tempo para eu arrumar isso aqui..". _

_Ela desiste de procurar, mas permanece deitada tentando puxar de sua memória o lugar onde deixou o desenho pela última vez... _

**02 – Uma Surpresa ao acordar**

_Uma sombra corria por meio de árvores e raras tochas que iluminavam o local... _

_Ela pára na frente de um buraco, joga terra dentro e o tampa com terra... _

_: - A mágica está aqui! _

_Eis, que do meio da escuridão, uma multidão com tochas e cruzes em punho surge... Um homem com capa de babuíno observava tudo atrás de uma árvore...E um homem com orelhas de cão se aproxima..._

Kagome cai do sofá...

"- Um youkai? E no mesmo sonho?"

Ela se levanta...

"- Eu já não estou entendendo mais nada! O que diabos esse sonho quer dizer? Uma visão? Um aviso? Uma premonição?"

Mergulhou em um profundo silêncio, analisando cada um das alternativas, até o ronco de seu estômago cortar sua concentração.

"- Hum... Fome..."

Desistindo de interpretar o que acabara de sonhar, ela vai até a cozinha, olha para a geladeira e não vê nada que lhe agrade...

"- Está na hora de você fazer compras, Kagome... Mas eu estou com tanta preguiça... Tem que ter alguma coisa pra eu comer aqui..."

Ela começa a revirar os armários, até ser interrompida pelo toque do telefone...

"- Alô?"

"- Kagome-chan, já está em casa?"

"- É... Acho que estou, pra estar falando com você..."

"- Eu estava pensando... Pra comemorar sua recuperação... O que acha de um jantar? Só nós dois?"

"- De jeito nenhum!" – Já verde, responde sem pensar "– Quer dizer... Bem chefe, eu já jantei, sinto muito!"

"- Aw.. Eu não agüento quando você fala assim comigo! Me deixa tão amolecido... Vou dar uma opinião sincera: Você precisa sair mais de casa, aumentar seu círculo de amizades..."

A palavra "círculo de amizades", pronunciada por Miroku, teve um impacto absolutamente negativo sobre Kagome. Tirando o fone do ouvido, ela continua procurando nos pacotes de biscoitos vazios, espalhados pelo chão, restos de alguma coisa que pudesse servir de refeição, mas uma imagem refletida na tv ligada chama sua atenção. Refletida, ao fundo do cenário do filme que estava sendo exibido, estava a imagem do youkai que Kagome tinha acabado de ver no sonho.  
Mais que depressa, ela volta a colocar o fone no ouvido, ainda com os olhos fixos na tela do aparelho.

"- Bem chefe, eu tenho que desligar, mas fica para a próxima, o.k.?"

E, sem esperar uma resposta, desliga o aparelho e se volta para a televisão. O filme continuava passando, mas não havia nenhum youkai em cena. Apenas dois cowboys e seus cavalos em uma cidade típica de "velho oeste".

"- Era ele! O youkai do sonho! E era ainda mais perfeito! Não sei o que tudo isso quer dizer, mas vai me render valiosos elogios quando esses desenhos forem apresentados para a próxima história. Vamos ver se eu consigo fazê-lo tão incrível quanto o outro."

Sentando-se no chão, ela pega um lápis e uma folha caídos próximos de si, e começa a desenhar. Tentou, por quase vinte minutos, construir, começar o trabalho, mas não teve tanta sorte. Todos os lápis que encontrava jogado pelo chão quebravam, sistematicamente, suas pontas, a ponto de deixá-la realmente contrariada.

"- Ótimo! 'A revolta dos lápis'! Era tudo o que eu precisava! Não fazer um desenho por falta de material!"

Mas olhar sua mochila jogada ali perto fez com que ela se recordasse de que ainda tinha algum material de trabalho e, entre eles, o lápis. Sem perder mais nenhum minuto, pegou a pequena caixa de ferro e, de dentro dela, tirou o pequeno lápis.

"- Foi um péssimo investimento, mas esse grafite presta para a alguma coisa."

E, munida do equipamento adequado, recomeçou o trabalho.

"- Foi caro... Mas até que tem uma boa escrita..."

Ela começa a desenhar o demônio...

"- Ele está ficando ótimo, acho que até melhor que o outro..."

Ela pára e olha um pouco o desenho...

"- É realmente lindo... Acho que poderia ser o homem da minha vida, se fosse real..."

Depois de observá-lo por mais algum tempo, Kagome retoma sua criação...

Trinta minutos depois, finalmente termina seu trabalho, cercada de alguns pacotes vazios de biscoito...

"(encantada): - Pronto, agora está perfeito... Você terá vez na próxima escolha de personagens, garoto... Vou levá-lo para o estúdio amanhã mesmo..."

Ela coloca o desenho sobre a mesa e assina...

O relógio da sala apita escandalosamente indicando que outro dia começava...

"- Meia noite? Eu nem vi o tempo passar! É melhor eu ir dormir logo ou vou ter eu acordar com a odiosa voz do Miroku!"

Ela se levanta e vai para o quarto...

A casa fica alguns minutos em silêncio, até que alguns pequenos brilhos coloridos iluminam o desenho...

A folha desenhada desaparece, deixando em seu lugar, sentado sobra a mesa um jovem...Ele era alto e forte, com a pele clara, cabelos em um tom prateado e olhos em um dourado vivo... Depois de se acostumar com o local, ele se levanta e olha tudo ao seu redor extremamente curioso e assustado...

"- O que eu estou fazendo aqui?"

As luzes da casa se apagam...

"- Escureceu? Tão de repente..."

Um ruído parecido com um bocejo vem do quarto... Ele vai caminhando vagarosamente até lá e encosta o ouvido na porta, que abre e a derruba no chão...

Ainda tonto com a queda, ele se levanta e olha para Kagome...

"- Uma mulher..."

Ele se aproxima dela e olha bem em seu rosto...

"- Como é bonita..."

Ele olha para ela mais um pouco, depois vai até a janela e olha para a rua...

"- Já é noite, no entanto, esse lugar está tão iluminado... Gostaria de saber onde eu estou..."

Ele olha novamente para Kagome...

"- Acho que ela pode me dar a resposta..."

O rapaz caminha na direção de Kagome, na intenção de acordá-la, mas desiste ao chegar mais perto...

"- Ela dorme um sono tão tranqüilo... Acho melhor não acordá-la..."

Depois de olhar mais uma vez para todo o quarto, ele boceja e deita-se na cama também...

"- Acho que vou dormir também... Depois que o sol nascer, será um outro dia e eu poderei saber finalmente onde estou!"

Amanhece um dia na cidade...

No apt de Kagome, o telefone toca... Ela estende a mão e atende ainda com os olhos fechados...

"- Olá Miroku, eu me atrasei de novo, não é?"

"- E eu a desculpo novamente... Agora apresse-se, já estou começando a ficar com saudades..."

Ela larga o telefone e a ligação cai.

"- Ah! Mais uma vez! Mau dia..."

Ela se estica na cama e esbarra em algo... Quando olha para o lado, vê que estava com a mão em cima da barriga de um rapaz...

"- O... O... Que significa... ISSO?"

O rapaz acorda e ao ver Kagome acordada, abre um grande sorriso...

"- Bom dia!"

Kagome dá um grito e cai da cama...

"- Tá tudo bem?"

"- Quem é você?"

O rapaz tenta uma aproximação, mas Kagome se afasta...

"- O que faz aqui?"

"- Meu nome é Inuyasha!"

"- Muito bem... Inuyasha... O que você está fazendo aqui... No meu apartamento... No meu quarto... Na minha... CAMA? Por acaso eu bebi alguma coisa ontem? Seja sincero!"

"- Bem eu não sei. Mas se você fez o que fez bêbada, é realmente muito talentosa..."

"- 'Fiz o que fiz'! O que eu fiz! Realmente bebi! Mas é estranho... Eu não tenho dores de cabeça. Por acaso me deu alguma bebida diferente para experimentar? Sou meio fraca para esse tipo de coisa, devo confessar..."  
"- Eu não ofereci nada a você! Não bebemos!"  
"- Tem certeza?"  
"- Absoluta."  
"- Então eu estou sonhando! Um sonho dentro do outro!"

"- Essa também não é uma explicação lógica..."

"- Então qual seria uma explicação lógica?"

"- Eu já falei! Meu nome é Inuyasha... Sou um desenho, criado por você..."

"- Então fui eu quem te desenhou?"

"- Isso mesmo sua tonta!"

"(se descabelando): - Esse sonho está cada vez mais esquisito... Eu preciso acordar, se o Miroku já me ligou até no sonho é sinal de que eu estou mesmo atrasada!"

Ela aponta o braço para InuYasha...

"- Belisca..."

"-hã?"

"- Anda, belisca, eu preciso logo acordar desse sonho!"

Ele belisca...

"- Ai!"

"- Você pediu!"

"- Você ainda não sumiu? Teste nº 2..."

Ela corre para o banheiro, liga o chuveiro e põe a cabeça debaixo deste...

"- Eu ainda estou aqui..."

"- Tem razão!"

Ela olha Inuyasha bem de perto...

"- Há! Eu estou sonhando colorido!"

"- Mas sonhos SÃO coloridos!"

"- Tudo bem, esse sonho é insistente... Mas eu vou fazer o teste final!"

Ela sai correndo e sobe na cama...

"- O que vai fazer?"

"- Sonhos não resistem a uma queda!"

"- O que?"

Sua pergunta é respondida pelo baque surdo do corpo de Kagome caindo no chão. Assustado com a inexplicável atitude, Inuyasha se apressa até ela.

"- Está tudo bem?"

"(vendo Inuyasha de cabeça para baixo): - Bem, já que você está aqui, isso não é um sonho..."

"- Ohh, agora que já superamos esta etapa podemos conversar?"

"- Não eu tenho que trabalhar! Meu trabalho! É mesmo! Mas... Mas... E você?"

"- Bem, não tenho para onde ir! Fico te esperando!"

"- Se é assim..."

Ela olha o relógio na parede...

"- Eu estou atrasada!"

Ela sai correndo para o banheiro...

"- Eu... Faço o café..."

Kagome se arruma correndo...

Quando ela sai do quarto, se depara com Inuyasha segurando uma xícara... Ela pega a xícara...

"- Muito obrigada..."

"- Acho melhor você correr... A hora está passando..."

"- Eu sei! Já... Estou indo! Mas quando eu chegar, quero você aqui, para me explicar essa história!"

"- Eu não tenho muitas opções..."

Kagome bebe o café e entrega a xícara para Inuyasha...

"- Não saia daqui!"

Ela sai correndo... Ele olha para xícara e em seguida para o apt...

"- Acho que ela precisa mais de uma empregada do que de um desenho..."

Ele vai até a janela...

"- Não gostei do tom de voz dela..."

Enquanto isso, Naraku acorda no meio de um parque...

"- Ah, minhas costas! Ai minha cabeça! Dói tudo... Eu não acredito que dormi nesse lugar horrível! Kanna..."

Ele olha ao redor...

"- Kanna?..."

Kanna surge entre as árvores...

"- Chamou, sempai?"

"- Você não dormiu?"

"- Sou obrigada?"

"- Você não se sente cansada? Seu corpo não dói..."

"- Um pouco..."

"- Então você é obrigada..."

"- Agora?"

"- Agora não... Mais tarde... Agora temos que achar um quartel general..."

Kanna olha para Naraku, mas antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa...

"- Tá! Quartel general, apartamento, que seja! Eu só quero sair daqui!"

Enquanto isso... No estúdio de desenhos...

"- Está melhor Kagome-chan?"

"- Olá Sango... Eu estou bem..."

"- Está tudo bem mesmo?"

"- É claro! O que pode estar errado?"

"- Não sei... Pela cara que o Miroku está vindo para cá... Boa sorte..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bem gente, este capítulo ficou meio ruinzinho, mas finalmente o Inuyasha aparece! E então? To precisando de idéias pro próximo cap... Realmente não sei o que fazer... Mas e então somente não matem esta pobre autora, ok? D

motoko kinomoto - Hoho, ele apareceu! E como pode ver está na forma de hanyou! O que achou do cap? Obrigada pelo comment!

Samy Higurashi - é mesmo né? Mas eu coloquei nas mãos dele pra poder desenvolver a fic, senão os 'amigos ; aliados' do naraku não iam aparecer né / Whatever... Thx pelos comments, que bom que está adorando, fico mto feliz! Bjos!


	5. Me Acorde Desse Sonho Terrível

_**No último capítulo...**_

_- Está melhor Kagome-chan? _

_- Olá Sango... Eu estou bem... _

_- Está tudo bem mesmo? _

_- É claro! O que pode estar errado? _

_- Não sei... Pela cara que o Miroku está vindo para cá.. Boa sorte... _

**03 – Me Acorde desse sonho terrível!**

A garota sai assim que Miroku se aproxima dela...

"- Desculpe chefe! Eu me atrasei um pouco!"

"- Eu não vou chamar sua atenção pelo seu atraso costumeiro de 45 minutos..."

"- Então o que houve, chefe?"

"- Não fale assim comigo... Você sabe que esse elogio é o meu ponto fraco!"

"(cara de contrariada): - Bem... Continue..."

"- Dei uma olhada nos seus primeiros desenhos..."

"- O que achou?"

"- Um lixo!"

"(S.D. incendiada): - Bem chefe..."

"- Não adianta tentar me seduzir!"

Miroku tampa a boca e olha em volta... Ninguém estava olhando...

"- O que está havendo com você? Que trabalhos horríveis são esses?"

"- Dormi mal..."

"- Você?"

"- Acontece..."

"- Tem certeza que foi só isso mesmo que 'aconteceu'?"

"- Claro!"

"- Esse traço horrível... A cara que você chegou... Está parecendo sintomas de uma doença terrível!"

"- ?"

"(falando baixinho): - Homem... Ah! Quantas funcionárias favoritas eu perdi por causa desse mal!"

"- Ho-Homem? Claro que não! Foi só uma noite mal dormida!" – Kagome foi totalmente arrebatada pela direta do chefe.

"- Se você me garante... Ouvir isso me deixa mais aliviado!"

"- Não se preocupe mais, chefe..."

"- Bem, por causa do seu agrado, eu até perdôo seus desenhos horríveis..."

Ele joga os desenhos em cima da prancheta e piscou discretamente para ela...

"- Refaça-os e leve-os na minha sala... Kawai..."

Ele dá as costas e sai...

"(S.D. incendiada): - Homem... Antes eu tivesse escolhido o que está lá em casa..."

O.o.O

Enquanto isso, Kanna e Naraku chegam na frente de um prédio...

"- Vai ser esse mesmo!"

"- Me parece bom..."

"- Vamos, vamos olhar esse quartel general..."

"- Sempai..."

"- Apartamento, já sei!"

Eles entram... Algum tempo depois, Naraku e Kanna já estavam instalados em um quarto...

"- Ainda não entendo porque temos que pagar para descansar..."

"- São as regras... Eu tomei a liberdade de desenhar algumas notas da moeda da cidade, mas acho que não podemos gastar o lápis com besteiras como essa... Então, cheguei a conclusão que um de nós vai ter que trabalhar..."

"- Você pensa em tudo! Esse é seu maior defeito!"

"- ..."

"- Temos que encontrar aquela infeliz que me desenhou..."

"- ..."

"- Fala alguma coisa!"

"- Acho que quem terá que trabalhar vai ser você, sempai..."

"- Que tal deixarmos isso para DEPOIS?"

"- Certo, mas... Que tal você arrumar um emprego no mesmo lugar que sua criadora trabalha?"

"- Não seria uma má idéia... Mas onde ela trabalha?"

"- Isso eu não sei..."

"- Você nunca sabe de nada!"

"- ..."

Jogou-se derrotado em uma poltrona e ficou em silêncio, bem como o resto do apartamento. Do lado de fora, porém, a agitação e os ruídos da cidade apenas aumentavam com a aproximação do fim do dia, hora em que todos começavam a voltar para suas casas, sedentos por um momento de diversão ou descanso.  
Kagome era um desses, mas ao contrário da maioria, subia apressada os degraus da escada do edifício para chegar logo em seu apartamento e obter uma resposta para a pergunta que lhe perturbou ao longo de todo dia. Quem, afinal, era aquele youkai?

"- Estou em casa!" – gritou, assim que abriu a porta. O que viu a seguir, porém, a fez voltar para o corredor e conferir o número do apartamento onde havia entrado. Era mesmo o seu, apesar de estar completamente arrumado.

"- Onde ele está?"

Ela vai até o quarto e o encontra dormindo...

"- Dormindo? Na minha cama? Será que ele tiver tanta disposição para dormir tanto quanto eu, teremos problemas."

Livrou-se da bolsa, mas ao ver o quarto impecavelmente arrumado mudou de idéia e a recolheu do chão. Tentando não acordar o jovem desenho, caminhou pé ante pé até o armário e abriu uma das portas. O que veio a seguir, foi a sensação de que todo o seu apartamento caía sobre si. Um amontoado dos mais diversos objetos despencou de dentro do móvel, derrubando-a de modo barulhento no chão.

"- Quem está aí?" – Inuyasha perguntou assustado, depois de ser por de pé num pulo.

"- A dona da casa!" – Kagome respondeu com dificuldade, a voz fraca debaixo da pilha de roupas, papéis, material de trabalho, embalagens vazias de comida e todo tipo de entulho que acumulou em casa ao longo de semanas sem faxina.

"- Ah, é você." – o jovem resmungou, parecendo mais aliviado – "Seja bem vinda! Qual é mesmo seu nome?"

"- Higurashi Kagome" – a desenhista respondeu, enquanto tentava se colocar de pé.

"- Certo, Kagome-bruxa. Seja bem vinda!"

Mas o cumprimento não surtiu o efeito que deveria. Furiosa, Kagome finalmente se levanta, encara Inuyasha e aponta para a porta aberta de um armário completamente bagunçado.

"- O que significa isso?"

"- Bem... Eu queria arrumar tudo, mas não tinha onde colocar... Aí..."

"- Aí você fez isso?"

"- Desculpe..."

"- Tudo bem... Da próxima vez você deixe tudo com está!"

"- Mesmo que eu não consiga andar pela casa?..."

A alguns quilômetros dali, em um edifício identificado como um aparthotel, Naraku e Kanna estavam sentados em um dos sofás da sala. Vestiam dois roupões brancos e fofos e pareciam renovados depois de um banho e uma boa refeição.

"- Eu estava pensando... Se ela me desenhou tão bem... É sinal de que ela é uma desenhista!"

"- Eu já havia pensado nisso..."

"- Você foi criada para pensar mais do que eu." - respondeu com azedume, diante de mais uma demonstração de sabedoria da criação – "Mas o que podemos concluir a respeito disso?"

Ela avista um computador no fundo da sala e se aproxima...

"- Que você pode procurar um emprego na mesma empresa que ela trabalha."

Ao ouvir a palavra "trabalho" entrar mais uma vez na conversa, Naraku lança um olhar fuzilante a aliada, mas ele logo se desfaz e dá lugar a outro ligeiramente interessado.

"- Até que não é uma idéia ruim. Exceto pela parte do trabalho, claro. Mas essa cidade é enorme, Kanna, podemos levar anos até encontrá-la!"

"- Talvez não, sempai." - respondeu, enquanto dirigia seu olhar inexpressivo a um computador desligado, colocado em um canto da sala.

"- O que é aquilo?"

"- De acordo com meus conhecimentos é um computador."

"- Ah, claro! Um computador!" – retrucou com um falso ar de entusiasmo – "Talvez eu fique tão empolgado quanto você se descobrir exatamente em que isso pode nos ajudar."

"- Ele pode nos ajudar a localizar sua criadora e dar o primeiro passo para colocar em ação o plano para qual fui criada."

As palavras da ajudante pegam Naraku de surpresa. Sua expressão séria e impaciente se modifica rapidamente e um sorriso transparece em seu rosto. Poderia começar a colocar o plano em ação? Sem dúvidas, aquela era a melhor notícia desde que soubera que a lenda realmente existia. Se aquilo fosse mesmo verdade, sua estadia ali não seria tão frustrante, nem tão longa quanto chegara a pensar.

"- Então não perca mais tempo, Kanna." - respondeu tentando disfarçar a alegria que a notícia havia lhe trazido – "Esse passo já deveria ter sido dado há muito tempo."

Deixou de lado o cansaço que a longa caminhada pela cidade havia lhe causado e juntou-se à sua criação, que já havia se sentado em frente ao eletroeletrônico e se preparava para colocar em prática algo que passava em sua mente fria e brilhante.

Do outro lado da cidade, alheia aos planos de sua desconhecida obra, Kagome sai do banho e se depara com Inuyasha. O jovem a observava, encostado à porta do quarto, com seus vivos olhos dourados, que transpareciam toda a ansiedade por uma conversa que havia sido adiada por um dia inteiro.

"- Muito bem... Você disse que quando eu chegasse, teria todas as explicações para essa história maluca! Estou esperando!"

"- Acho que já superamos a fase do 'eu estou sonhando', não é? Já podemos partir do fato de que eu sou um personagem de mangá?"

"- É um ponto de partida perturbador, mas..."

"- Mas eu só disponho desse no momento. Terá que aceitá-lo se quiser saber como eu vim parar aqui."

"- Ok, ok." – Kagome rendeu-se, depois da resposta atravessada do garoto – "Desculpe, personagem de mangá, pode continuar."

"- Eu tenho um nome." – Inuyasha respondeu rispidamente – "Já disse que me chamo Inuyasha."

"- Certo, Inuyasha. De que mangá você veio? É engraçado eu ser uma desenhista e nunca ter visto um rosto parecido com o seu em nenhuma banca de jornal."

"- Talvez porque eu seja personagem de um mangá sem muito sucesso." – respondeu, abaixando gradativamente a voz, como se dizer aquilo lhe custasse todas as suas forças.

"- Você veio de um mangá fracassado?" - Kagome ratificou, deixando de lado o tom sarcástico. Ou o homem era um mentiroso da primeira, ou ele podia ver claramente a mágoa estampada nos olhos dourados da criação.

"- Sim. Mas será que podemos deixar essa palavra de fora da conversa? Acho que já a ouvi demais na minha curta existência."

"- Me desculpe." – respondeu constrangida – "Continue."

"- Certo. Sou fruto da paixão da minha criadora. Fui parte do primeiro mangá que ela produziu em sua vida. Me lembro, muito claramente, da empolgação com que ela planejava cada detalhe, cada página. Cada linha que desenhava era carregada de muito carinho." – deteve-se por um breve segundo, um delicado sorriso se abrindo em seus lábios – "Levou muito tempo para que produzisse o primeiro volume, dias inteiros e até mesmo algumas noites em claro. E gastou muito dinheiro, também. Seu plano era começar com uma produção independente e depois que tivesse algum sucesso, vender para alguma grande empresa. Ele desejava dividir com todo o mundo o sonho que alimentou durante anos, os personagens que criou com muito cuidado, como o de um pai com o filho."

"- E o que aconteceu?" – Kagome perguntou, começado a se envolver na conversa. Não era possível que aquele garoto estivesse mentindo. Não com aquela voz embargada e aquele semblante carregado de infelicidade.

"- Acho que faltou alguma coisa. Alguma coisa que fez com que nenhuma empresa gostasse do mangá ou quisesse publicar o sonho que ela tanto alimentou. Minha criadora sofreu muito com as seguidas negativas. Senti que ela minguava a cada novo 'não', a cada nova esperança quebrada. A cada chance perdida. O tempo passou e ela finalmente desistiu. Abandonou a carreira de desenhista e dedicou-se a alguma outra coisa. Algo que lhe deu dinheiro e a tornou rica, pois nunca mais pude senti-la perto de mim como antes. A história parou e minha existência se resumiu a imagens perdidas e fragmentos de lembranças. Desde então, estou parado no tempo. Estacionado em minha própria existência. Esperando por um final, enquanto lembro e relembro de tudo que aconteceu até o ponto em que minha história parou."

Inuyasha parou de falar e respirou fundo. Kagome não se lembrava de ter sentido tanta pena de alguém como sentiu do garoto, mesmo assim não encontrava nenhuma palavra adequada para consolá-lo. Pensou ter visto uma lágrima escorrer dos olhos do jovem, mas não teve certeza, pois ele lhe deu as costas e só voltou a encará-la depois de passados alguns minutos de silêncio.

"- Isso é tudo o que eu tenho a dizer." – recomeçou, com a voz ainda mais carregada de amargura – "Não é uma história longa ou feliz, como pode ver."

"- Sem dúvida é uma história estranha. Absurda. E eu nem sei como estou acreditando nela, mas... Deve ter sido horrível para você."

"- Não foi nada divertido, mas eu já me acostumei. Difícil mesmo foi ver o sonho do meu criador se desfazendo e sentir que o pior dos fins se aproximava. O vazio do esquecimento..."

"- O vazio do esquecimento?"

"- Sim. É o que toda criatura mágica teme. O vazio do esquecimento é o pior fim que se pode ter. Tenho arrepios só de imaginar que estive tão próximo dele..."

"- Então você não é a única criatura mágica? Existem outras? E como você pode compreender os sentimentos do seu criador? Não é apenas um personagem imaginário?" – Kagome desatou a perguntar, depois que sua mente conseguiu processar, com muita dificuldade, as palavras de Inuyasha.

"- Não seja ignorante, sua bruxa!" – a criação respondeu de modo ríspido, claramente ofendida com a última pergunta – "Não sou 'apenas um personagem imaginário'! Sou, sim, uma criatura mágica, mas não um ser oco! Sempre pude sentir com clareza os sentimentos do meu criador, pelo menos enquanto ele estava perto de mim. Todas as criaturas mágicas têm essa capacidade e eu pensei que uma desenhista, como você mesmo se intitula, soubesse disso!"

"- Eu não tenho a obrigação de saber que os desenhos que eu faço têm vida própria!"

"- Pois deveria! Assim tomaria mais cuidado com suas obras!" – Inuyasha ralhou, colocando-se de pé, frente a frente com Kagome.

"- Eu não podia adivinhar que criava uma vida a cada vez que fazia um desenho!"

"- Não quando simplesmente 'faz um desenho'. É preciso colocar sentimentos na sua criação. Precisa pensar nela como se fosse um igual e, só então, ela ganha vida."

"- Está dizendo que você está aqui porque eu coloquei sentimentos humanos no desenho?" – Kagome perguntou, visivelmente confusa.

Inuyasha, já impaciente com a ignorância de sua desenhista, abriu a boca para o que seria mais uma resposta atravessada, mas nenhum som saiu imediatamente. Ele andou pensativo pelo quarto por alguns minutos e só depois disso voltou-se na direção de Kagome.

"- Não. Você não pode ter me dado sentimentos. Eu já os tinha. Sou uma criatura mágica completa, mas essa forma humana não faz parte da minha existência."

"- Será que pode ser um pouco mais claro!" – Kagome perguntou, ainda mais confusa que estava no início da manhã.

"- Sim, quero dizer, não. Digo, não é possível, mas é muito interessante. Quando você me desenhou, não precisou se dar ao trabalho de me dar sentimentos, pois eu já os tinha, mesmo que sua mente limitada não soubesse disso. Mas isso só seria suficiente para evitar que eu caísse no vazio do esquecimento. Eu não poderia vir parar aqui, a não ser que você usasse alguma coisa especial para me trazer a esse mundo. Que tipo de mágica utilizou?"

"- Mágica nenhuma! Eu não uso esse tipo de coisa. Não acredito, quero dizer, não acreditava, quero dizer... Ah, esqueça!"

"- Você tem que ter usado alguma coisa mágica para conseguir isso! É a única forma de ter aberto a passagem do mundo mágico para o real. O que usou, Kagome, faça um esforço para se lembrar!"

"- Já disse que não usei nada! Apenas um lápis, coisa que uso para todos os desenhos!"

"- Interessante... Existem lojas especializadas em lápis mágicos?"

"- Não! Não é um lápis mágico! É apenas um lápis! Uma mulher me vendeu ele dentro de uma caixa de ferro! E não me disse nada de especial!"

"- Bruxa... Talvez ela não saiba que é um lápis mágico..."

Ela olha para ele...

"- Não é um lápis mágico! Não existem essas coisas..."

"- É claro que existem! Do contrário eu não estaria aqui! Se você não usou magia feita por você, usou uma feita por alguém... Eu sei do que estou falando, Bruxa... Um personagem não pode criar vida por outros meios..."

"- Ora, Inuyasha, isso é surreal demais... Você pode até parecer com o cara que eu desenhei, mas não quer que eu acredite que eu tenho um lápis mágico, não é?"

"- Ah... Não acredita não? Então pega o lápis!"

"- Pegá-lo? Pra quê?"

"- Pra furar o seu olho!" – o garoto respondeu irritado – "Ora, que pergunta idiota! Pra que mais eu posso querer o lápis, se não para provar que ele é mágico?"

"- O lápis? Mágico? É claro que não, Inuyasha."

"- Pois eu não vejo outra explicação para a minha presença aqui. Agora vá, pegue o lápis."

"- Está bem, está bem." – Kagome rendeu-se – "Mas se ele não for mesmo mágico, EU furo seu olho."

Caminhou com má vontade até a bolsa, pegou o estojo onde guardava o material de trabalho e, de dentro dele, puxou o velho lápis que havia usado na noite anterior.

"- Usei esse lápis. Não vejo nada de especial, a não ser o grafite que é excepcionalmente macio."

"- Faça um desenho com ele." - Inuyasha mandou, com um olhar carregado de tensão.

"- Um desenho? Você quer dizer, outra criatura mágica?"

"- Não. Desenhe qualquer coisa dessa vez, só para tirarmos a prova."

"- Uma flor?"

"- Eu disse QUALQUER coisa."

Acuada por Inuyasha, que parecia extremamente ansioso, ela deu de ombros e começou a riscar o papel. Com alguma má vontade, desenhou uma rosa, mas a figura permaneceu imóvel na folha.

"- Viu só? Nada aconteceu." - Kagome afirmou desdenhosa, mas Inuyasha não pareceu convencido.

"- Seja mais específica. Isso é apenas uma flor, sem um motivo para existir. Escolha uma cor, um perfume, um objetivo. Escreva isso ao lado do desenho e o assine. Deve funcionar se você demonstrar um pouco mais de boa vontade."

Kagome olhou contrariada para Inuyasha e seu irritante tom mandão e, em seguida, atendeu seu pedido.

"- Vejamos. Essa será um rosa com perfume de... Qual o seu perfume favorito?"

"- Gérberas." – Inuyasha respondeu, embora seus olhos continuassem fixos no papel.

"- Certo. Uma rosa vermelha com perfume de gérberas para a minha criação."

Como se estivesse fazendo parte de uma grande brincadeira, piscou para Inuyasha e assinou o desenho.

"- E?"

"- Vamos ver o que acontece agora."

Inuyasha falou rapidamente, quase prendendo a respiração de ansiedade.  
Longos segundos de silêncio se seguiram e os olhos dourados da criação já começam a se encher de frustração, quando alguns pequenos brilhos coloridos começam a surgir e aumentar de intensidade até que a folha, agora completamente branca, desfazer. Em seu lugar, surgiu uma rosa vermelha, que fez Kagome e Inuyasha se entreolharem completamente perplexos.

"- Funcionou." – Kagome murmurou atordoada, enquanto pegava a rosa e a entregava para Inuyasha. A planta exalava um forte perfume de gérberas recém colhidas do campo.

"- Sim." - Inuyasha respondeu, enquanto recebia o presente, ainda chocado com a confirmação de suas suspeitas – "Isso quer dizer que a lenda é verdadeira."

"- Lenda? Que lenda?"

"- Essa lenda" – Inuyasha apontou para o lápis – "A lenda de que existiria um objeto capaz de unir homens e criaturas mágicas em um único mundo. Muitas criaturas passam sua existência desejando isso e eu consegui encontrá-la. Como conseguiu isso, Kagome?"

"- Em uma loja. Na verdade, tudo começou com um sonho. Um sonho estranho onde eu vi você, também. Nesse sonho havia uma caixa de ferro e eu vi a tal caixa na vitrina da loja e comprei. Só não podia imaginar que havia algo tão... Inacreditável dentro dela."

"- Algo poderoso, Kagome, muito poderoso. Não sei como pode ter vindo parar aqui."

"- Nem eu, mas também não faço questão de saber. Já tive uma noite estranha demais, se quer saber. Ainda tenho minhas dúvidas se que tudo isso que vi e ouvi é verdadeiro."

"- Está me chamando de farsante?" – Inuyasha perguntou aborrecido.

"- Não! Só estou dizendo que acho que preciso de um bom café."

"- Acho que eu também. Pode deixar que cuido disso!" – Inuyasha respondeu com uma súbita animação, o sorriso meigo de volta ao lábios – "Não demoro! Ah, não posso acreditar que a lenda é verdadeira! Não posso acreditar que a encontrei!"

Deixou a rosa vermelha sobre a cama e saiu correndo do quarto, cantarolando uma canção que Kagome foi incapaz de entender, fosse porque o jovem era absolutamente desafinado ou porque sua mente ainda estava entorpecida por todas as coisas estranhas que viu e ouviu.

"- Um lápis mágico." – sussurrou, enquanto observava a rosa e o lápis – "Criaturas mágicas com sentimentos, um mundo dos sonhos. Como pude ter vivido tantos anos sem desconfiar da existência disso? O que eu posso criar com esse lápis em minhas mãos?"

Pegou o pequeno objeto e o observou atentamente. Tinha um poder de criar vidas em suas mãos, um poder que jamais imaginou ser capaz de possuir. O que criaria a seguir? Quais seriam os limites para aquele fantástico item?  
Ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, enquanto os mais mirabolantes pensamentos passavam sua mente, mas as palavras de Inuyasha sobre o cuidado que deveria com os seres mágicos ecoaram em seus ouvidos e ela balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo.

"- Não. Não posso criar nada. Se criaturas mágicas forem como seres humanos, já terei trabalho de sobra com o Inuyasha."

Voltou a deixar o objeto sobre a cama e caminhou na direção do banheiro.  
Abriu a torneira e jogou um pouco de água no rosto, na esperança de que todos aqueles pensamentos estranhos se revelassem uma miragem, mas ao invés disso, quando se olhou no espelho, viu refletida outra imagem ao invés da sua. A imagem de um homem escondido atrás de um tronco de árvore apodrecido, que fez Kagome recordar-se de seu segundo sonho estranho e da primeira vez em que usou o lápis.  
Um grito assustado, incapaz de ser contido, saiu de sua garganta quando ela percebeu que Inuyasha não havia sido a primeira criatura a ganhar vida.

"-Por que eu não acordo deste sonho terrível!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hey gente!

Eu simplesmente A-M-E-I escrever este capítulo! Eu tava morrendo de vontade já no começo de explicar tudinho... Mas resolvi fazer um suspense... E com esse cap já respondi as principais dúvidas né não? E então, o que acharam? O será que vai acontecer agora? Espero comments, ok?

Samy Higurashi – Hehe que bom que você ta curtindo! Isso me deixa mto feliz sabe? Saber que tão gostando do seu trabalho e acompanhando ele! Brigada mesmo! Bjos!

Sango-Web – Hehe as perguntas foram respondidas? Ou eu não consegui deixar mto claro? É q assim, o Inuyasha sabia de toda a vida da criadora dele, logo acompanhava ela em tudo, tinha 'olhos para o mundo exterior', entende? Ou ta mto confuso? XD Que bom que ta gostando eu também to AMANDO a sua fic viu? E apesar do bloqueio ela ta ótima! Kisses!


	6. Tudo O Que Precisamos Aprender

_**No último capítulo...**_

_Um grito assustado, incapaz de ser contido, saiu de sua garganta quando ela percebeu que Inuyasha não havia sido a primeira criatura a ganhar vida.  
_

_-Por que eu não acordo deste sonho terrível!_

**04. Tudo o que precisamos aprender. . . **

"- Foi o primeiro desenho com o lápis! Isso quer dizer que... NÃO!"

Inuyasha entra no banheiro correndo...

"- O que foi bruxa!"

Kagome permanecia imóvel olhando seu reflexo no espelho...

"- Ka-go-me-chan?"

Não há resposta...

"- Teste dois..."

Ele enche a mão de água e joga no rosto de Kagome...

"- Droga!"

Ela olha contrariada - e molhada - para Inuyasha...

"- Que cara é essa bruxa? Até parece que viu um fantasma!"

"- E vi! Digo, não vi, mas eu... Eu lembrei que desenhei outra criatura mágica, Inuyasha!"

"- Como assim outra criatura mágica?" – Inuyasha perguntou, ainda mais assustado, enquanto olhava para todos os cantos do quarto – "Eu não estou vendo ninguém!"

"- Não, ela não está aqui!" – Kagome tentou acalmar, mas o olhar que tomou a expressão de Inuyasha, a seguir, era o de alguém que parecia ter acabado de descobrir uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

"- Ah, não? Então onde está? Por acaso pulou a janela ou rolou para baixo da cama de tanto rir da minha cara de idiota assustado?"

"- Eu estou falando sério!"

"- Eu também!" – Inuyasha retorquiu, sem dar margem a justificativas – "E não vamos nos dar bem se você ficar tripudiando sobre a minha história! Eu SOU uma criatura mágica, queira você acreditar ou não!"

"- Eu acredito, Inuyasha. Não há como duvidar do que vi." – Kagome afirmou e seu comentário teve o efeito desejado. Inuyasha se deteve e voltou-se na direção de Kagome.  
"- É bom mesmo. Então se acredita, pare com essa brincadeira de mau gosto. Não gosto da idéia de ver o mundo real cheio de outras criaturas mágicas."

"- Pois pode se acostumar. Eu criei uma antes de você."

Kagome não soube dizer o que passou pela cabeça de Inuyasha, mas fosse o que fosse, não deve ter sido algo bom. O garoto perdeu toda a cor do rosto e demorou um bom tempo a abrir a boca e emitir algum som.

"- Você tem certeza?" – perguntou num tom de voz vacilante.

"- Absoluta. Criei antes de você. No dia em que comprei o lápis. Mas não sabia que ela tinha ganhado vida. Talvez tenha fugido antes que eu pudesse vê-la."

Inuyasha continuou aprisionado em sua perplexidade e levou outros longos segundos e voltar a falar.

"- Não vejo motivo para ela ter fugido. Qualquer criatura mágica com um pingo de juízo faria questão de agradecer ao seu criador ou a pessoa que a trouxe para este mundo. Como era o desenho?"

"- Não me lembro muito bem dos detalhes, mas sei que ele era fabuloso."

"- Ah, obrigado pela clareza. Quando encontrar alguém 'fabuloso' saberei que é uma criatura mágica. Agora será que não pode ser menos vaga?"

"- Bem" – Kagome voltou a falar, desligando-se dos pensamentos que estavam passando por sua mente – "Isso foi o que eu achei do desenho. Mas espere..." – fechou os olhos, tentando reconstruir a imagem da ilustração – "Ah, sim. Tinha olhos negros com sombra violeta. Lembro-me de ter reparado nesse detalhe enquanto desenhava. Cabelos ondulados, até o meio das costas. De uma cor escura. Negro azulado, se não me falha a memória."

"- O que mais!" – Inuyasha perguntou com um tom de voz visivelmente alterado e uma vermelhidão tomando o lugar da palidez de alguns minutos antes – "Algum outro detalhe, Kagome! Vamos, lembre, você precisa se lembrar!"

"- Acalme-se, acalme-se!" – Kagome tentou detê-lo – "Estou tentando me lembrar. Ah, sim! Os cabelos! Não eram diferentes apenas por causa da cor! No lado direito do rosto ele tinha uma mecha menor, que só vinha até a altura do queixo. Era um corte estranho, como se tivesse sido mal calculado e feito por um objeto muito afiado."

"- Cabelos negro azulados? Olhos negros com sombra violeta? Uma mecha mais curta?" – Inuyasha repetiu incrédulo, enquanto voltava seus olhos apavorados na direção de sua criadora – "Você deu vida a Naraku, Kagome. Com tantas criaturas mágicas, você foi dar vida logo a uma que já deveria ter caído no vazio do esquecimento?"

"- Mas quem é Naraku?" – Kagome perguntou, tentando se livrar de uma culpa que não lhe pertencia.

"- Alguém que não deveria ter saído do lugar onde estava. Que jamais poderia ter vindo parar no mundo real."

"- Você o conhece?" – Kagome perguntou, começando a se preocupar com a expressão sombria que tomava o rosto de seu desenho.

"- Se eu o conheço?" – Inuyasha repetiu a pergunta, entre uma risada forçada – "Mais do que gostaria. Somos da mesma história. Não é uma pessoa de bom caráter, devo lhe dizer. Você teve sorte de ele ter ido embora. Provavelmente não deve ter encontrado nada que lhe interessasse por aqui. Não sei quais são seus planos, mas tenho certeza de que ele faria um terrível estrago se tivesse a lenda em suas mãos. O lápis está em segurança, não está?"

"- Está bem aqui em nossa frente." – Kagome apontou para o objeto deixado sobre a cama, mas seu tom otimista logo cessou.

"- O que houve? Que cara é essa?" – o garoto perguntou aflito – "O lápis não está em segurança?"

"- Estão, acho que estão."

"- EstÃO?" – Inuyasha interrompeu – "Você disse no plural? Existe mais de um lápis mágico?"

"- Eram dois..."

"- E onde está o OUTRO?"

"- Eu não sei!" – ela respondeu, visivelmente confusa – "Pode estar em qualquer lugar dessa bagunça!" – e apontou para o armário, completamente desorganizado.

"- Ou em poder daquele louco!" – Inuyasha respondeu alarmado – "Temos que ter certeza disso! Vamos procurar, Kagome bruxa! Tem que estar aqui!"

"- Mas Inuyasha..." – Kagome tentou inutilmente impedir o garoto, que se pôs a revirar os objetos que havia enfiado dentro do armário ao longo do dia.

"- Sem 'mas', Kagome. Vamos, me ajude!"

Sem outra opção, Kagome juntou-se a ele na angustiante tarefa de encontrar um pequeno lápis no meio de toda a confusão do apartamento da jovem desenhista.

"- Nada!" – Inuyasha concluiu deprimido, uma hora depois de uma cuidadosa busca por todo o apartamento – "Não está aqui! Ele o levou, Kagome! Um dos lápis mágicos está com ele!"

"- Não temos certeza."

"- É claro que temos! Não está aqui! E o que faremos agora? Com um lápis em mãos ela pode ter qualquer coisa!"

"- Qualquer coisa?" - Kagome perguntou, visivelmente assombrada pela afirmação – "Poderia trazer todos os personagens do mundo mágico para o mundo real?"

A pergunta fez Inuyasha pensar um pouco melhor e ela pareceu se acalmar.

"- Não. Pra isso ele certamente precisaria dos dois lápis. Só tem um deles e pouquíssimo talento para qualquer coisa. Essa combinação permite, no máximo, a criação de alguns aliados."

"- Aliados? Como você?"

"- Não... Se ele criou, os personagens não são como eu ou ele... Vão ser um reflexo de tudo que ele quiser... Não sei se me tranqüilizo ou se me apavoro..."

"- E pra que você acha que ele criaria esses aliados?" – Kagome perguntou, embora já soubesse a resposta.

"- Não parece óbvio?" – Inuyasha o questionou – "Ele só tem uma parte da lenda, mas se sabe que a outra existe, quererá tudo para si. E não medirá esforços para conseguir. Acho que você tem um problema, Kagome, um grande problema!"

"- Temos que ir procurá-lo! Achá-lo antes que arme algum plano louco para vir atrás de nós!"

À beira da histeria, Kagome passou entre os objetos que entulhavam o chão do quarto e saiu na direção da porta.

"- Pra onde você está indo?" - Inuyasha perguntou, enquanto se adiantava até ela.

"- Procurá-lo! O que mais posso fazer?"

"- Que tal se acalmar?" – o jovem sugeriu, ao bloquear a porta com o próprio corpo.

"- Péssima idéia! Agora saia da frente!" – Kagome tentou tirar Inuyasha de sua frente à força, mas o youkai segurou seus braços e olhou no fundo de seus olhos.

"- Acalme-se, Kagome. Você não vai encontrá-lo se sair correndo desse jeito."

"- É claro que vou!" – respondeu, enquanto tentava, novamente, desbloquear o caminho – "Quanto mais rápido eu encontrá-lo, melhor!"

"- E se encontrá-lo? O que vai fazer?"

A aflita desenhista precipitou-se em abrir a boca para responder, mas não nenhum bom argumento passou pela sua cabeça. Inuyasha tinha razão, mesmo que não soubesse do que aquele homem era capaz.

"- Viu só? Você não saberia o que fazer e só tornaria as coisas piores."

"- As coisas não podem ficar piores do que estão! Ou melhor, podem, se não tomarmos nenhuma atitude!" - Kagome replicou, mas não tentou mais abrir passagem.

"- Mas esse não é o momento para tomadas de atitude, Kagome. Acalme-se! Por que você o teme tanto?"

Inuyasha viu que na realidade não era Kagome que o temia. Limitou-se a abaixar os olhos e, só quando Kagome insistiu na pergunta que ele havia feito, voltou a encará-la e começou a falar, com uma voz relutante.

"- Ele é perigoso. Você vai entender isso com o passar do tempo. Mas acho que tenho razão. Essa afobação não vai nos ajudar."

"- É assim que se fala!" – Kagome sorriu aliviada, tendo os braços soltos pelo garoto – "Esse tal Naraku não vai nos atacar do dia para a noite. Ainda temos tempo para pensar no que fazer. E se perigo é o problema, não se preocupe. Ele não vai entrar aqui sem a minha permissão. Você estará em segurança."

Mesmo não parecendo estar completamente convencido da afirmação, Inuyasha sorriu. Não imaginava que um ser humano fosse capaz de tamanho gesto de coragem, ou estupidez. Ele não sabia qual das duas palavras se encaixava melhor à situação. Mesmo assim, era um grande alívio ter alguém ao seu lado; sentiu-se seguro como há tempos não se sentia. E, pensando melhor, era possível que sua desenhista tivesse razão, afinal, aquele era o mundo real. Talvez as regras fossem diferentes ali. Talvez ele pudesse ter uma chance de terminar o que havia começado, dessa vez, sem interrupções do destino.

"- Tem razão". – concluiu, por fim, rendendo-se aos argumentos da jovem – "Ele não vai ousar nos atacar. Mas o que faremos enquanto isso?"

Kagome abriu a boca para responder, embora não tivesse nenhuma boa idéia em mente, mas o desconcertante ronco do seu estômago foi mais rápido. Era a hora de comer alguma coisa, afinal, não poderia passar o resto da noite com o simples sanduíche que comera no almoço.

"- Acho que foi a sua... Vem, vamos jantar! Preparei alguma coisa com os restos de comida que encontrei na despensa. Não sei se está bom porque caí no sono antes de experimentar, mas..."

"- Você preparou comida?" - a jovem perguntou, uma expressão animada tomando o rosto, como se há anos não soubesse o que era aquilo – "Comida de verdade?"

"- É, acho que é. Pelo menos esse é o nome que tem na minha história. Não faço isso há algum tempo, mas acho que não ficou ruim. Quer experimentar?"

"- Está brincando!" – Kagome respondeu, já caminhando para a cozinha – "É claro que eu quero! Estou morrendo de fome!"

E, demonstrando estar realmente faminta, apanhou um prato dentro do pequeno armário de madeira branco pendurado na parede e serviu-se de uma generosa porção de bolinhos de arroz e de uma colorida salada. Nem se lembrava de que guardava legumes no fundo da geladeira.

"- Acho que esfriou." – Inuyasha respondeu timidamente, disfarçando a ansiedade por uma opinião.

"- E daí? Não me incomodo com esses pequenos detalhes. Estou com tanta fome que comeria até pedras!"

"- Mas minha comida não é pedra." – Inuyasha respondeu, ligeiramente contrariado, enquanto acompanhava a movimentação da criadora com os olhos.

Ela põe o prato em cima da mesa... Experimenta faminta...

"- E?"

Kagome desejou ter engolido o bolinho antes de responder, mas ele estava ruim demais para que seu estômago o aceitasse sem nenhum protesto. Um gosto doce e outro salgado se misturaram de maneira nada harmoniosa dentro da sua boca e a comida parecia dobrar de volume conforme ela tentava engoli-la. Depois de desistir de manter a aparência, cuspiu o bolinho de volta ao prato e encarou Inuyasha com um olhar absolutamente frustrado.

"- ... Você colocou açúcar na comida?"

"- Mas era branco..."

"- O açúcar E o sal SÃO brancos!"

"- Agora é que você me avisa isso? Se tivesse colocado eles em potes com os nomes! Sinalizado a diferença! São todos brancos!" – Inuyasha nunca fora bom na comida, mas estava sofrendo uma clara sabotagem. Precisava protestar.

"- Eu consigo distinguir perfeitamente os potes! Além do mais, não contava com uma visita extra na minha casa!"

"- Você é uma bruxa grossa mesmo! Eu só queria ajudar! E aliás, eu estou aqui porque VOCÊ QUIS!"

"- Eu acho que as pedras seriam uma boa pedida, mas vamos pedir uma pizza... Que sabor você quer?"

"- Nenhum. Não estou com fome. E mesmo que estivesse, não daria o prazer de apoiá-la nesse complô contra a minha comida."

"- Ok". - Kagome respondeu com serenidade, enquanto ainda esperava a ligação ser completada – "Então fique com seus bolinhos."

E, ignorando os protestos de Inuyasha, pediu uma pizza para fazer uma refeição menos terrível do que a que sua criação havia lhe reservado.  
Quando a pizza gigante de mussarela chegou e invadiu o apartamento com seu tentador cheiro, Inuyasha perdeu as forças para manter de pé seu protesto e, depois de responder às provocações de Kagome com frases atravessadas, juntou-se a ela em uma agradável refeição. Fazia tempo que Kagome não tinha uma companhia para o jantar, muito menos uma companhia masculina, bela e tão falante. Conversaram um pouco mais sobre o lápis, mas dessa vez deixaram Naraku e sua ameaçadora presença de fora de conversa. Se concentraram em falar sobre o mundo mágico, o real e as fascinantes diferenças entre eles e não notaram a noite que se espalhava silenciosa sobre a cidade.  
A alguns quilômetros dali, Naraku fazia justamente o contrário. Da sacada do seu apartamento, observava atentamente o céu estrelado e o brilho pálido da lua no céu, embora seus pensamentos estivessem voltados para outra direção. Precisava conseguir a outra parte da lenda. Não poderia deixá-la escapar da suas mãos, agora que estava tão próxima. Mas o que fazer? Deveria confiar na palavra de sua estranha criação, que apenas trabalhava silenciosa na frente de um computador há horas?  
Crispou os lábios ao se lembrar de que, por alguns mágicos minutos, esteve prestes a realizar o maior de seus planos e que agora, por causa de um descuido, sequer sabia o caminho de volta para a casa do humano que detinha a lenda. Por que as coisas sempre tinham que dar errado para ele? Seria outra maldição?

"- Sempai?" - a voz fria de Kanna a interrompeu de seus pensamentos – "Está tudo bem?"

"- Não". – Naraku respondeu com sinceridade, enquanto se voltava na direção da criação – "Mas não se preocupe. Acho que piores elas não podem ficar. Alguma novidade? Aquela máquina estranha lhe disse alguma coisa?"

"- Não exatamente."

"- O que quer dizer com 'não exatamente'?" – perguntou impaciente. Não estava com disposição para respostas enigmáticas.

"- Não encontrei seu criador, mas comecei uma busca pelas empresas de desenho que existem nessa cidade. Consegui encontrar alguns sites na internet que contêm o nome de suas equipes de funcionários."

"- Genial, Kanna!" – Naraku respondeu, deixando de lado os pensamentos pessimistas de alguns minutos antes. Pensando melhor, deveria confiar em sua criação. Por mais estranha que fosse, Kanna começava a se mostrar uma aliada muito útil no mundo real – "Tenho certeza de que ela é uma desenhista e de que seu nome está em uma dessas listas! Vamos procurar, anda! O que está esperando?"

"- O nome dela, sempai." – Kanna respondeu com uma objetividade inata – "Você não disse."

E, sentindo uma frustração se abater sobre sua cabeça como um balde de água fria, concluiu que Kanna estava certa, mais uma vez. Não sabia o nome de sua criadora.

"- Não podemos conseguir isso sem um nome?" – perguntou, esperançoso por uma resposta positiva.

"- Sim, sempai. Mas levaríamos dias. Você realmente não sabe o nome dela? Não havia nenhuma identificação na casa?"

"- Não, não me lembro!" – Naraku respondeu, agora irritado com a própria falta de atenção. Como podia não saber o nome da humana que lhe trouxe ao mundo real? – "E não havia como identificar nada naquele lugar bagunçado! Tinha todo tipo de coisa jogado no chão da casa! Uma infinidade de papéis e..." – deteve-se momentaneamente quando a imagem de um bilhete, caído embaixo da porta pela qual saiu, surgiu em sua mente –" Espere aí!"

"- Esperar o que, sempai?"

Naraku não respondeu à pergunta. Ao invés disso, fechou os olhos e concentrou toda a sua atenção na vaga lembrança. Sim, era um bilhete. Endereçado a dona da casa. Mas qual era o nome dela? Com que letra começava! 'K', uma outra voz dentro de sua cabeça respondeu à pergunta, renovando suas esperanças.

"- 'K'!" - Naraku repetiu em voz alta – "Havia um bilhete embaixo da porta! Eu vi antes de sair! Estava endereçado a ela e o nome começava com K!"

"- Ainda não é suficiente, sempai. Existem muitos desenhistas cujos nomes começam com K."

"- Calada, Kanna!" – Naraku respondeu, tampando os ouvidos com as mãos em um gesto quase infantil – "Seu pessimismo não vai me atingir! Eu já sei que o nome dela começa com K! Vou descobrir o resto! Quem essa cagona pensa que é para ficar com a lenda só para si! Ei, é isso! Kagona!"

"- O que é 'Kagona'?" – Kanna voltou a perguntar, completamente alheia à histeria de seu criador.

"- A humana! O nome dela é Kagona! Quer dizer, não é. Falta uma parte. Mas eu vou me lembrar! Só preciso de um papel e caneta."

"- O que vai fazer, sempai?" – Kanna tornou a questionar, acompanhando a movimentação de Naraku com seus olhos vazios. O homem correu até o telefone, pegou o bloco de anotações, uma caneta e sentou-se no sofá, começando uma série de anotações que simplesmente não faziam nenhum sentindo aos olhos insensíveis de Kanna.

"- Kagon+a... não. Kagom+i? Também não. Hum... Kagom+e. É, talvez." – suspirou desanimado – "Mas que tal uma ajuda, Kanna? Foi para isso que eu a criei!"

"- Assim que eu entender o que você está tentando fazer, sempai."

Mas Naraku não se deu ao trabalho de explicar. Apenas lançou ao inexperiente desenho um olhar que beirava pena e retomou seu trabalho, com uma certeza contagiante de que teria sucesso.  
Só que ninguém, além dele, sabia ou se preocupava com seus planos.  
A alguns quilômetros dali, jogados no sofá azul claro da pequena sala, estavam Kagome e Inuyasha. O pesado jantar e a desinteressante programação do fim de noite ajudavam a acentuar o cansaço causado por um dia cheio de estranhos e fantásticos acontecimentos. A madrugada se aproximava da cidade, que começava a se esvaziar e silenciar. Era hora de dormir.

"- Meus olhos estão pesados". - Kagome afirmou, depois de um demorado bocejo – "Acho que não vou terminar de ver o filme."

"- Nem eu." - Inuyasha apoiou – "Já sei o final."

"- Já sabe?" – Kagome perguntou curiosa. Mesmo que existissem TVs no mangá de onde ela vinha, não poderia existir aquele filme. Ou poderia? – "E o que acontece?"

"- Ela morre". – Inuyasha respondeu com um ar deprimido – "É um final muito estúpido, mas esse era o filme favorito do meu criador."

"- Só porque ela morre não quer dizer que seja estúpido. E, olha só, se ela não morresse, ele morreria! É um amor proibido!"

"- Eu sei que é, mas nenhum dos dois deveria morrer!" – Inuyasha protestou, inconformado com a conclusão simplista de Kagome – "Eles se amavam! Tinham que viver felizes para sempre! Você não entende a injustiça da situação?"

"- Não há injustiça!" – Kagome respondeu – "É apenas um filme! E eu sabia, desde o início, que um deles ia morrer."

"- Ah, você não tem coração mesmo! Como pode torcer para a morte deles?"

"- Eu não torci!" – Kagome defendeu-se – "Só disse que estava óbvio que um deles morreria."

"- Estava óbvio porque você é uma insensível! E, quer saber, não vou discutir por isso!" – anunciou, colocando-se de pé e passando por cima da caixa de pizza e das latinhas espalhadas pelo tapete e pela mesinha retangular de madeira, que servia como apoio para os pés dos dois. – "Se mostrou-se tão insensível com meus bolinhos, não posso esperar que se sensibilize com um filme! Vou dormir! Você vem?"

E a pergunta arrebatou Kagome, como se Inuyasha a tivesse atingido com uma pancada forte.

"- Ir?" – Kagome respondeu, depois de gaguejar outras palavras sem sentindo – "Ir para onde?"

"- Para onde mais, Kagome bruxa?" – Inuyasha respondeu, colocando os braços cruzados sobre o peito com impaciência – "Dormir! E mais nenhuma palavra sobre o filme! O final é injusto e não se fala mais nisso."

"- Você quer dizer ir dormir? No quarto?" - Kagome perguntou, ainda atordoada. Não era todo dia que ouvia um convite daqueles. Menos ainda de uma criatura mágica.

"- Não, Kagome. Eu quero dizer ir dormir no banheiro". – respondeu contrariado – "É claro que é no quarto! E vamos, anda logo! Eu estou com sono."

Mas Kagome não conseguiu se despregar do sofá. Por alguns – que pareceram a ela intermináveis – segundos tentou colocar as idéias em ordem e expulsar de sua mente pensamentos que não deveriam estar ali naquele momento.

"- Como é que é, Bruxa? Ainda preciso que você me arrume roupas. Não posso dormir outra vez com essas. Quero, também, um travesseiro fofo". – o garoto o arrancou de sua reflexão, só para atordoar ainda mais sua cabeça.

"- Eu, eu, eu... Eh... Não vou dormir no quarto hoje!" – anunciou, atrapalhado com as próprias palavras e o garoto a olhou com uma cara de quem simplesmente não entendia o sentido do comentário.

"- Não vai dormir no quarto? Posso saber por quê?"

"- Por quê?" – ele não gostaria de saber, a desenhista pensou, mesmo assim tentou inventar uma boa desculpa, mas ela não veio. – "Porque eu não quero! Estou com vontade de dormir no sofá!"

"- Nesse sofá desconfortável?" – Inuyasha apontou para o pequeno sofá azul, que não era nada convidativo para uma noite de sono.

"- É". – deu de ombros, tentando parecer natural – "O que é que tem?"

"- Nada. Só espero que o responsável por essa súbita vontade de dormir no desconforto não seja eu."

"- Não! É claro que não!" – Kagome apressou-se em responder, embora sua voz quase fosse capaz de desmenti-la – "Só estou com vontade, só isso. Pegue um travesseiro dentro da terceira porta do armário. Você pode pegar uma camiseta na segunda gaveta. E na segunda porta existem algumas roupas que pertencem ao meu irmão. Acho que elas cabem em você."

"- Você tem um irmão?" – Inuyasha perguntou animado, colocando de lado a desconfiança – "Não me disse!"

"- É, eu tenho". – limitou-se a responder, tentando tirá-lo, o mais rápido possível, de sua frente – "Agora vamos dormir. Quer dizer, você vai dormir no quarto. Eu fico aqui! Boa noite!"

Quase empurrado pela desenhista, Inuyasha entra no quarto e fecha a porta. Kagome fica do lado de fora, sozinha e cada vez mais confusa. Uma criatura mágica, uma linda criatura mágica criada por ela estava em seu quarto, iria dormir ali. E ela teria que ficar do lado de fora ou...

"- Ou nada Higurashi Kagome! Ou nada!" – disse para si mesma, enquanto se jogava de volta ao sofá. E no mesmo instante se arrependeu de sua decisão. O sofá era realmente desconfortável. Perfeito para um cochilo de alguns minutos, mas nada bom para uma noite inteira. Acordaria quebrada no dia seguinte. Isso, se conseguisse dormir.

Tentou pegar no sono, mas não havia nenhuma posição confortável que lhe permitisse adormecer. Lançou mão de algumas pequenas almofadas azuis que, normalmente, ficavam espalhadas pelo chão, mas elas também não ajudavam em nada. Muito duras, muito macias, muito altas, muito baixas e, meia hora depois, finalmente desistiu do sofá.

"- Chão!" – resmungou contrariada – "Não pode ser pior que esse maldito sofá."

Mas estava enganada. Depois de empurrar a mesinha de centro para um canto da sala e se deitar no tapete negro, percebeu que ele era ainda mais desconfortável que o sofá. O tapete pinicava, as almofadas deixavam sua coluna torta e...

"- Eu não vou conseguir dormir!" – concluiu deprimida, enquanto passava a mão no rosto exausto, desesperada por descanso – "Como é que vou trabalhar amanhã?"

"- Você é sonâmbula, Kagome bruxa?" – a voz triunfante de Inuyasha, vinda da porta, interrompeu seus pensamentos – "Ou será que ainda não conseguiu dormir?"

O garoto vestia agora uma camiseta de Souta e uma calça de moleton, que certamente havia conseguido na segunda porta do armário.

"- Você me acordou." – ela argumentou, embora tivesse consciência de que não tinha sido convincente.

"- Mesmo?" – o garoto perguntou, decidido a desmenti-la – "Eu pensei que tivesse sido o contrário. Você está praguejando tão alto que eu mal posso ouviu meus pensamentos. Por favor, Bruxa! Pare de besteira! Você não vai conseguir dormir aqui e eu vou ficar com a consciência pesada por tê-la forçado a passar a noite em claro!"

"- Mas você não está me forçando a nada! Está tudo bem!"

"- Ainda não está." - Inuyasha afirmou – "Mas vai ficar assim que você deitar lá e dormir."

"- Mas Inuyasha!" - Kagome tentou argumentar, inutilmente, quando Inuyasha se aproximou dela, a pegou no colo e levou na direção do quarto escuro. Apenas a pálida luz da lua, que entrava pela janela aberta, iluminava o local.

"- Sem mais!" – Inuyasha respondeu, depois de fechar a porta com um pontapé e se jogar na cama – "Vamos dormir aqui e ponto final!"

"- Você não está me dando escolha." – Kagome retrucou, ao desistir da resistência e se deitar também, tomando todo cuidado para não encostar em sua criação.

"- Não mesmo. Mas não se preocupe, sou uma criatura mágica inofensiva. Desde que não ofendam a mim ou a minha comida."

E depois dessas palavras, sorriu para Kagome, desejou-lhe boa noite e virou para o lado silenciando por completo.  
Kagome, porém, não conseguiu dormir tão rápido quanto ele. À luz da lua, a pele branca e os cabelos prateados do desenho brilhavam de modo hipnotizante e Kagome deixou-se levar pela visão.  
Ainda não podia acreditar que estava deitada, lado a lado com uma criatura mágica.  
Aquele estava sendo o dia mais estranho da sua vida. Mas não podia negar que a chegada do jovem havia despertado um sentimento incomum dentro de seu peito. Por mais que relutasse em admitir, desejava ficar ao lado dele, um desejo inexplicável, que nunca havia sentindo por nenhuma outra pessoa. Seria alguma conseqüência da magia que a trouxe para o mundo real?  
Não soube afirmar, mesmo assim, continuou hipnotizada pela visão de Inuyasha adormecido, iluminado pela luz pálida da noite, e só parou de observá-lo quando seus olhos cansados se fecharam e seu corpo caiu em um merecido e reconfortante sono.  
Mas enquanto a jovem desenhista dormia, uma mente continuava a trabalhar, indiferente a madrugada que se espalhava ao seu redor.  
Dentro de seu quarto de aparthotel, continuava concentrada em combinar as letras do alfabeto com o pedaço do nome que dispunha, em uma confusão que até mesmo Kanna havia desistido de tentar entender.  
Enquanto seu criador balbuciava palavras sem sentindo, ela trabalhava no computador, só para comprovar que sua busca não alcançaria sucesso, enquanto o nome do humano detentor da lenda não fosse descoberto. Perdeu mais algum tempo com a tarefa, mas não tardou a notar seu corpo dar sinais de algo, que os humanos chamavam de cansaço. Decidiu que era hora de adiar seu trabalho para repousar. Sua atividade cerebral estava diminuindo e ela sabia que não conseguiria avançar por mais uma madrugada. Registrou com cuidado os endereços dos sites que havia descoberto e desligou o computador. A primeira parte de sua pesquisa estava completa. Começaria a segunda e mais trabalhosa de todas pela manhã: encontrar, com as referências vagas que Naraku havia lhe dado, o nome da humana.  
Tentou, mais uma vez, tirar Naraku de sua concentração, mas o homem apenas respondeu com monossílabos à sua tentativa de comunicação. Caminhou sem pressa até o quarto, revisando mentalmente o que deveria fazer antes de ir deitar, quando um grito de Naraku cortou o silêncio do apartamento e a fez voltar para sala.

"- Kagome... Ka... Go... Me! Isso mesmo! Eu sou demais! Consegui me lembrar de um nome esquisito como esse!"

"-Tem certeza de que o nome é este, sempai?"

"- Esse é o nome dela, sim! Você vai encontrar uma forma de localizá-la nessa tal internet e eu..." – deteve-se com um longo bocejo – "Eu... Eu vou dormir agora. Acho que depois de um esforço mental sobrehumano como esse, mereço algumas horas de repouso. E você também! Mesmo que não tenha sido tão eficiente quanto eu, trabalhou bastante por hoje."

"- E a pesquisa, sempai?"

"- Amanhã, Kanna!" - Naraku retrucou, enquanto já se dirigia para o quarto – "A lenda não vai desaparecer em uma noite! Podemos desfrutar de algumas merecidas horas de descanso antes de colocar em ação o plano de 'Caça à Kagome'."

"- E que plano é esse, sempai?" – perguntou. Ainda não tinha conhecimento dele.

"- A pesquisa, Kanna." – Naraku respondeu, desapontado com a falta de empolgação de Kanna – "É o nome que eu dei à pesquisa que você vai fazer. O que achou?"

"- O que eu deveria achar?" - a criação perguntou, deixando seu criador ainda mais frustrado. Pelo jeito, Naraku teria que comemorar sozinho suas conquistas.

"- Nada, Kanna, nada." – respondeu, encerrando o assunto e entrando no pequeno quarto. Tinha duas camas de solteiro, forradas com lençóis brancos e travesseiros da mesma cor, de aparência fofa e confortável. Mas ele nem prestou muita atenção a esses detalhes. Apenas deitou-se na cama e respirou fundo. Seu primeiro dia no mundo real estava terminando com sucesso. Logo ele teria a lenda e tudo mais que pretendia em suas mãos.

Apagou o abajur colocado ao lado de sua mesinha de cabeceira, desejou boa noite à Kanna, que parecia imitar com exatidão seus movimentos, e fechou os olhos. Nunca se lembrou de nenhum dos pensamentos que veio a seguir; sua mente exausta logo caiu em um sono profundo.  
E, depois que todos haviam adormecido, a madrugada pareceu passar muito mais rápido. Logo a escuridão e as estrelas foram sumindo e a luz de um sol forte e disposto foi tomando o lugar delas. Mais um dia amanhecia em uma cidade que não podia parar.

No apartamento de Kagome, ela e Inuyasha ainda estavam adormecidos, indiferentes à luz e ao calor que entravam pela janela aberta. Certamente teriam permanecido assim por muito mais tempo, se o toque do telefone jogado no chão, ao lado da cama, não tivesse cortado o silêncio, ecoando de maneira irritante e insistente pelo local. Kagome murmurou alguma coisa, que soou como uma praga e colocou o travesseiro na cabeça. Inuyasha, por sua vez, não conseguiu ignorar o ruído por muito tempo. Irritadíssimo, abriu os olhos e encarou o aparelho que continuava a tocar.

"(com voz de sono): - Kagome-bruxa, o telefone está tocando..."

"- ..."

"- Eu vou atender..."

"- ..."

Inuyasha atende...

"- Alô?"

"- Kagome-chan, o que houve?"

"- Kagome... Hum... AH! Claro, a Kagome-bruxa, só um minuto!"

Ele cutuca Kagome, com uma força que a faz levantar num pulo...

"- Bruxa, telefone..."

"- Quem pode ser a essa hora?"

Ela olha para o relógio e confirma o primeiro pensamento coerente da manhã...

"- MIROKU!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bem sem comentários a respeito desse capítulo. Pra ser sincera eu imaginei a cena da Kagome indo deitar no sofá, depois no chão até se render e ir pra cama x)

Minha mente está meio alucinada eu acho XD

Mas vamos às repostas )

mry-chan – Eu tinha isso em mente, tratar realmente eles como um desenho... Demorei e li mtas fics ateh ter coragem pra escrever essa ' Que bom que uma escritoras tão curtindo a minha fic! Fico mto feliz! Adicionou aos favoritos? Ahhh que emoção! Muitíssimo obrigada pessoa! Bjux!

Samy Higurashi – Que bom que gostou assim! Tava com medo que alguém não gostasse XD Já que o Inu eh tão briguento/ranzinza/mau-humorado/... tinha que servir pra alguma coisa né? Bjux!

motoko kinomoto – Que bom que está gostando! Olha, eu pretendo desenvolver o romance bem devagar, não quero forçar os personagens e quebrar a personalidade deles, entende? Espero que tenha paciência com essa escritora! Bjos!


	7. Desculpas da autora

Gente, soh pra avisar, estou sem micro e não vou atualizar a fic por uns dias.

* * *

Grata pela compreensão,

Silent Poetry


End file.
